The End
by Tragic Reverie
Summary: It was Nora Evan's turn to run the after school day care program. She was waiting for only four more parents to pick up their kids before she could go home. But before they arrived, she got the worst news possible. A disaster has struck. The dead are attacking. Now, Nora must survive with four small children in the screwed up world. However, can she do it alone? Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello! So yeah, new muse. I'm really into The Walking Dead fandom, and I've been reading a lot of fan fiction for it. So, I decided to write one! It's not going to be the typical Daryl/OC, despite my love for him. It will be a Rick/OC! Anyway, the first chapter will be more of an introduction to explain how my OC got in the position she was put into. Enjoy! Also, never forget- a review never hurts. c:

**Chapter One**

Nora Evans stood at the front of the classroom, with a content smile plastered onto her face. In front of her, four children- ranging between the ages of six and eight, were painting on minature sized canvas. In the background, the radio played just loud enough for the small class to enjoy. It was a typcial Monday for Nora. It was the one day of the week that she was put in charge of running the afterschool day care program at the local high school. While she was stuck indoors, all the other parents were out on dates or taking up an extra shift at work. Nora didn't mind though, she liked the little kids.

"Miss Nora," The youngest girl, Meghan jumped up and down with her hand raised. "I think I'm done with my painting!"

Nora carefully manuevered past the other student to the small red head. "Good job!" The teacher clapped her hands and looked at the canvas. A large tree with tons of apples was painted onto the white canvas with as much talent as a child could have. "Your parents are going to love it!"

Nora was about to take the canvas and set it aside to dry when she was pulled out of her thoughts. The radio stopped playing music and began to beep, the eerily familiar emergency sound that every electronical device played when there was an emergancy. The cacaphony was unbearable. The blonde hushed all the students and hurried to the radio. She turned it up once a voice began to speak.

"All over, a disaster has struck. A disease has spread. People are going mad- attacking each other. T-They're dead, and they're attacking the living. The national army is getting invovled. Stay where you are. Lock up the doors and windows. Be careful! Don't go outside. Don't go near the dead." The radio went dead and there was nothing but static. Nora's blue eyes widen with fear and she quickly turned it off.

"Kids- please, remain calm." She turned to the four kids, all looking more confused than scared. Nora had no idea what was going on, but she was terrified. Don't go near the dead? She hurried over to the door and quickly locked it.

She went straight to work. She grabbed a large desk and pushed it up against the door, and stacked a second one on top of it. Nora hurried to the window and locked all six of them, making sure that no one, or anything, could climb in.

"Miss Nora, um..." The oldest child, a boy by the name of Tommy began. "Are we going to die?"

This caused Meghan to cry, and grab onto her friend Nina. "I want my mommy!" The little girl weeped out loud.

"It's okay, it's okay. We aren't going to die. Here Meghan, take this." Nora grabbed a box of apple juice off her desk and handed it to the young girl. The red head took it, sniffling as she did so. "Your parents will be here soon, I'm sure. They'll come by and get you. I'll move the desks, and then you all will be super safe in your families arms. Not that you aren't safe here," Nora began to blabble slightly. She shook her head. "We just have to remain calm. Let's finish painting!"

The kids returned to their paintings, not very convinced. Nora took a deep breath and walked over to her desk, trying to remain calm. She was practically shaking. This had to be a dream. She pulled her purse out from under her desk and fished out her phone. It had recieved several alerts about the emergency. Each one of the messages said 'Don't go near the dead.' Nora shuddered and punched in 911. If anything the police could explain it. She pressed call, and pulled the device to her ear.

It didn't even ring once. The line was dead. The phone lines were down! Nora put her phone down and sat down in the leather swirl chair. She turned on her computer and tried to get online. Maybe the internet still worked? However, Nora soon found that that wasn't a possibilty either.

Nora felt her heart race increase. She pushed herself away from the computer and turned to see all the kids gazing up at her, with fear in their eyes. Nora gave them a weak smile, hoping that they would remain calm. "Come on now. Who wants to play-" Nora stopped talking when the lights went out. It wasn't that dark, but soon it would be. Nora crossed her arms, trying to contain all her emotion. "L-Let's play a board game." She muttered to them, hoping to keep their mind off of the disaster at home.

Their parents would be here soon to explain everything and assist her. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Alright, folks! From here on out, it will be a time skip of a few months. (Around seven) I really hope you enjoy! The time period is around the time that Carl was shot. So basically, the whole farm time period is where this fiction is based. By the way, since there are different nicknames for walkers, the group Nora is in will call them biters. It will transfer to walkers once she meets Rick and his group!

**Chapter Two**

The blonde sat on top of her old wooden desk, that was once in prestine condition. She crossed her legs, looking out at the small children. The four children and Nora had all lived through the last months in the small high school that was once used as an afternoon day care center for young children. The children laid in the middle of the room on a mattress that Nora had recieved from the nurse's office. It was small and old, but it was just big enoung to fit the four children on it. Nora watched them cuddle together, under a matted blue blanket that was well over-used now. It was small peaceful moments like this that Nora felt at ease.

Nora snapped herself out of her thoughts and glanced out the window. Most of them were boarded up now, but she kept one of them open so she can keep watch for some of the dead. The children liked to call them biters- but Nora refused to. They were monsters, that's all she could call it. During the past few months, Nora had killed a handful. Of course it wasn't in front of the kids. She locked them in the classroom while she scrounged through the school looking for supplies.

Outside, it was dead silent. The sun had began to set- meaning it was somewhere around six at night. There was a lot of biters still out. However, there was no way they were getting in. Nora booby-trapped the hell out of the place. She set up sound traps that triggered when a string was tripped on, using old cans she found in the recycling cans. She locked up a lot of the doors, and boardered the ones that wouldn't lock. If anything got in, it was through a narrow hall that would be easy to locate.

Nora gripped the hammer on the desk next to her. It wasn't much, but she found it in the auto shop classroom and had used it to attack the biters that got in. It wasn't something she liked the children to see, especially since it was covered in blood, but what could she do? She had to keep it at hands reach.

The teacher jumped off the desk and walked over to the closet. She pulled it open, taking count of everytihng she collected again. The cafeteria was filled with dry foods, and each student was required to have dry food packs in case there was an earthquake. Good thing Nora knew where they all were. They had plenty of food, enough to last her and the children months. But, after seven months they were beginning to run low. Nora groaned inwardly. It was going to be hard to get more rations.

A low rumble was beginning to approach the school. A car? Nora ran towards the window, and peered outside. A car! It was a dark colored truck! Nora practically jumped out down. This could be help! From the looks of it, two males were in the car. Maybe they had a group? Maybe they would be willing to help? Especially if she had children, right? Nora watched as the car pulled up to the gym. It was completely dark now, but she could see all of the biters surrounding the car. All of them flocked to it, like flies on dung. It was incredibly unsafe. Nora looked over at the kids asleep on the mattress. They didn't stir at all. She couldn't get them out to the car. They'd be overran. They'd be killed in minutes.

Nora decided to sit back and watch. She watched as a bear-sized man step out of the car in long overalls. He was covered in dirt, she could see it all the way from where she was. SHe could be wrong- but he looked like he was working on a farm. Nora froze. There was a farm near by, wasn't there? Nora pulled back from the window and walked over to her desk. She pulled open the first drawer and pulled out her town map. She had got it when she moved into town, a little over a year ago. Clear as day a farm was marked, a few miles from the school. Greene farm. Farms had food. This farm obviously had people.

A cheesy grin plastered onto Nora's face. She was about to jump for joy when the idea popped into her mind. She was interrupted by a tug on her pants leg. The freckled face woman looked down at the young boy, who's small hand was wrapped around her pants leg.

"What's the noise? Are the biters mad?" Andy, who rubbed his brown eyes sleepily asked.

"N-No, not really. It's a good thing, though." Nora lifted the five year old and sat him on top of the desk. "I'm going to explain something, okay?" She pointed towards the window. "A car is here. It has two men in it. One of them looks like a farmer. With mud covered boots and overalls. Like in the stories I've read to you. The biters go to the sound of the car engine. I think the men can handle it, though. The biters who are still alive will follow the car when it leaves. Which means, in the morning there won't be a lot. Do you understand?" Nora tried to explain in a way that the young boy could comprehend.

"Yes," Andy nodded his head.

"Since the guy looks like a farmer, I checked my map. There is a farm two miles from here called Greene farm. Farms have food, and from the looks of those two, people. They might be able to help us. They won't hurt you kids. No one is that mean. See?" Nora pointed to the map on the paper. The boy looked down at it, a small smile creeping onto his face. "So- I have an idea. This morning when the biters are gone, all of us can sneak down to the parking lot with our supplies. We can get in my car and go. I still have gas in int. All five of us can go to the farm. We can offer some of our supplies to the people on the farm and ask for help. It can make our life easier."

"Do you think they have kids our age on the farm?" Andy asked, rockig his feet back and forth.

"Maybe. We'll see, but I think so! Now get back to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, mister." Nora helped Andy off the desk and lead him to the mattress. He got under the covers and curled up next to Meghan, falling asleep with ease.

Nora grabbed a back pack off of the ground and began to fill it with the food she had stored up. Once it was filled, she took another one and filled it with the last of the food and medicine. The final bag she filled with books and tos the kids enjoyed. It was the least they deserved. They had to have something to keep them occupied. Besides, Nora felt like they earned it. They were strong, despite their young age.

The motherly women sat down on the swirl desk chair and was going to relax when she heard a gun shot. She jumped up and hurried towards the window. She hadn't heard an guns till now. A group of biters were bent over a figure, while another guy ran to the truck. As soon as the car started up, the biters followed it away. One of the gus didn't make it. Nora frown slightl and went back over to the chair. It was sad, but people died. It wasn't her fault. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. She had to get some sleep for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I really love the feed back I'm getting with all the favorites and alerts. I'd love some reviews, though. I'm not sure if I should continue this story or scrap it. Anyway, thanks so much for reading it so far!

**Chapter Three**

Nora sat cross-legged on the leather chair, tying a white piece of cloth onto a ruler. If anything, they'd wave the make shift flag to show that they brought peace. When she finished the flag, she let out a sigh and sat it back down on her desk. The sun was beginning to rise slowly, welcoming a fresh new day into their lives. Nora looked over at the four children, two of them were still asleep but Meghan and Tommy were already up and ready.

"What's the flag for?" Meghan asked, grabbing the ruler off of the desk and waving it around curiously.

"My car has a sun roof. When we get to the farm I'll roll it down. I'll need you, Tommy-" She turned to the older boy, "To stand up on the seat and wave the flag around. That way the people on the farm, assuming that they are there, will know that we're nice people." Nora pulled herself up off of the chair. "Can you do that for me, Tommy?" She smiled down at him, hoping he'd be able to do that as she drove up to the farm.

The boy nodded, taking the flag from Meghan. After around another hour, the other two had waken up. Nora handed the lightest bag to Nina, and the medium weight one to Andy. She threw the heaviest backpack over her own back, and grabbed a hammer. She fished her car keys out of her purse, and left the rest of it's contents on the desk. She turned to the small group of kids, and smiled at them encouragingly.

"Alrighty! I'll lead the way and protect us from any biters. Stay close by, okay? When we get to my car, Andy sit in the front with me. Nina, Meghan and Tommy- could you guys squeeze in the back seat? When we get to the farm, don't get out. I'll talk to the people there, if there are any. If there isn't, we'll hurry back. Ready?"

The kids nodded their head, watching Nora with their big doe eyes. Nina grabbed onto Andy's hand, Meghan onto Tommy's. The middle aged woman smiled at them, and headed towards the door. She pushed the desk away from the wooden door, and slowly pulled it open. They were greeted by a silent hallway. Nora slid out into the hall, and slowly walked down towards the parking lot. She froze at the end of the hall, and pointed down to the noise trap she had set up. Carefully, she stepped over it and gestured for the kids to do the same thing.

Luckily, they were able to get to the end of the building without running into any biters. Her traps had worked almost perfectly. Nora turned to the kids, and kneeled down to them.

"When we get out there, run to my car. It's the small silver one." Nora's wide blue eyes watched the little kids. They seemed scared, but luckily none of them had began to cry. Nora really did admire them. Their parents hadn't come back for them- they had probably died, but Nora couldn't find it in her heart to tell them. Despite the tragedy, they remained strong and worked hard to help each other survived in the screwed up world.

Nora slowly opened the exit door, peeking out to check for any walkers. There was none what so ever. Nora relaxed and pushed the door open all the way. She slipped out and gestured for the kids to follow. She jogged at a controlled pace up to her car. Luckily she hadn't locked it months ago. She pulled the back door open and ushered Meghan, Tommy and Nina into the back seat. Once they were in, she closed the door behind them. Andy had already got into the passanger seat, so she quickly slid into the driver seat.

She looked over at the gas tank on her dash board. She had enough to get them a going a few miles. Just enough to reach the farm. Nora silently prayed that there was people there, that was willing to help. Nora put her key into the ignition and started the car. It came to life, purring softly as it started up. Nora pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street. She had recieved the map for hours last night. She had it burned into her mind by now. Nora carefully drove past other cars that were left in the street abandonded. As she approached the main street that would take them to the farm, they came upon a small herd of biters.

"It's alright kids. We'll drive around them. This old thing has some kick in her," Nora referred to the car. She stepped on the gas peddle, and hurried around the biters. The car bounced up slightly after hitting something, but they were able to get past the small group of biters. Nora shuddered, she had probably hit a dead person's body back there.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They were getting into a thick forested area, that was pretty much empty. Nora was driving on a single road. After abou a half hour, she could see the farm. Nora let a smile plaster onto her face. She had got them there safe and sound.

"Tommy. Get the flag," Nora instructed. As they got closer to the farm, she rolled down the sun roof. The hot sun kissed her skin, allowing a wave of relaxation to rush over her. She had a good feeling about this. She felt it in her bones. Nora slowed down, allowing Tommy to stand on the seat and wave the flag at the farm. As she approached it, she could spot a few tents and cars. On top of a large RV, an older man stood with binoculars. As soon as they drove up, a few people ran towards the car. Nora came to a stop once they got up to a gate. She figured it was to keep biters out. Nora turned the car off and got out, raising her hands up at the people. At the sight of Tommy standing outside of the sun roof, they put their guns down. Nora let out a sigh of relief. Their lives were about to get much better. She knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I usually don't reply to reviews, but I'm probably going to with this story!

**Hottieanimegurl**: Whenever I get the chance to update, I'll do so! Don't worry. :)

**BigredmachineUK**: Thanks so much! I'm trying my best to write a story that's different from all the others. As much as I love kick ass female main characters, and Daryl/OC fan fictions I wanted to make something different. Besides, I gotta love me some Rick- and there isn't enough fan fictions based on a ship for him and an OC.

**Chapter Four**

The farm wasn't at all what she expected. Driving up to the old farm house, Nora expected it to be bolted up- wood planks covering every window, and all of the residents to be hiding inside from the chaos brewing outside. However, it was the exact opposite. It was refreshing to see the farm house still intact, and people walking around outside going on with their chores to do around the farm.

As soon as they pulled up, Nora and all the kids were taken into the farm house to talk. Nora followed behind a man with dark hair in a sheriffs uniform. The blonde held onto Meghan's hand as they approached the blue painted house. A wave of relief washed over Nora when everyone had put their weapons down. The group wasn't comfortable with pointing guns and weapons at small children. That was good, Nora mentally noted. It gave her hope that they'd help.

Nora climbed up the white porch with all four children in tow. As they walked into the cozy home, they were greeted by an older man with a white beard, and a woman a few years younger than herself.

"Maggie- could you watch the kids for a minute while I talk to his girl alone?" The older man gestured to Nora, hoping to get an explanation on what she wanted.

"Yeah, daddy." The short haired woman- Maggie, nodded her head.

"Follow miss Maggie and be good for her, okay?" Nora kneeled down next to the children. "I'm just gonna talk to this nice man for a few minutes, get some things settled out. Be on your best behavior okay? I don't want a bad report." Nora sent a knowing look over to Tommy. She knew he didn't like strangers, especially taking orders from them.

The kids followed Maggie out the front door, leaving Nora with the older man and the sheriff. Nora pressed her plump lips into a thin line, hoping that this would go smoothly. She was led out of the door way and into the front room of the house. The sheriff gestured for her to take a seat on the old couch. Nora did so without hesitation.

"My name's Nora Evans. I worked at the high school before the outbreak as a Biology teacher." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. She hoped she didn't seem rude. "I'll cut to the chase and explain white I'm here.."

"The day of the outbreak it was my turn to watch the kids. Every weekday after noon the high school had a day care. I was watching about twenty kids that day. It was about time to close up the school. Most of the parents had already taken the kids home. Meghan, Tommy, Andy and Nina were still with me, though. Their parents hadn't arrived yet. That was when we got the news- about those things. Those monsters. I did what I could. I shut down the classroom and kept them calm. I figured we should stay at the school. Their parents would be back any minute to get their kids and leave town. Wouldn't you think?" Nora shrugged her shoulder. "They didn't show up. I assume they've either died to abandonded the poor kids. I was able to close the school up. I set nose traps, kept all the doors and windows locked up. It was hard, but we lasted. The school had more than enough food to last awhile. But, we're running low."

Nora pulled her backpack off her shoulder and unzipped it, showing the two men the food they had left. It was a few cans of fruit, and a bag of chips. "I saw your men come by the school. The truck. I saw the one with the overalls and assumed he came from over here. Good thing I was right and didn't get us stranded in the middle of no where.."

"That was a nice thing of you to do, taking in those kids." The older man looked at Nora with kind eyes. "You were the only one watching them this whole time?"

Nora nodded her head, "Yes, sir. Those kids are strong. Hell, they're stronger than me. They stayed quiet, and listened to ever direction I gave them. Things are getting hard, though. I can't even go out and scavenge for food. I can't leave them alone. The oldest one is Tommy, and he's barley eight."

"So you want help?" The sheriff concluded, his eye brows furrowed.

"I was hoping so. If it isn't too much. I can help out. I'm pretty smart, quick- I won't be a wasted mouth. It's just getting so hard with the kids. I love 'em to death, but I can't do this alone." Nora frowned, admitting what had been on her mind the past seven months.

"I'll have to talk it over with the group, but we'll see.." The sheriff looked out the window, at his group outside. "I'm Rick. This is Hershel."

Nora held her hand out, shaking the two man's hands. "Nice to meet you all. I wish it was on better terms, but what are you gonna do?" She shrugged her shoulder. "Oh- by the way.." Nora zipped up the back pack and handed it to Rick. "It isn't much, but I'd at least like to offer this. Sort of as a 'thanks for not shooting us on spot!"

Rick nodded and took the bag from her. "You go ahead and check on the kids and introduce yourself to the others. We should have an extra tent ya'll can stay in. "

Nora stood up from the couch and let out a sigh of relief. She gave Hershel and Rick one last thanks, before heading out the front door. As she walked outside, she couldn't help but stop and pause for a minute. She let a small smile creep onto her face as the warm sun washed over her skin. The farm seemed as if it hadn't even be affected by the disaster at hand. Nora's blue eyes washed over the farm taking it all in. The kids were sitting in a circle by Maggie, reading a book that I made sure to bring along with us. Nora's heart ached at the thought of staying at the farm. Maybe Rick would give poor ole' Nora some sympathy and allow her and the kids to join their group?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I really hope I'm not rushing the story. I feel like I am, sort of. But hey- I really want to get the story moving, you know? Anyway, I really hope you guys like it! I haven't seen season two in awhile so I'm rewatching with my sister. I'll do my best to have events that happen in that season in my story, without copying the exact episode. Know what I mean? Right now I'm just building up. I'm letting Nora and the kids meet all the characters. Sort of introducing the story still, you know? If you have any tips feel free to leave them for me in a review. I'd love to hear what you guys think and have to say!

**Chapter Five**

Nora approached the small circle that the kids were forming with Maggie. Nina and Meghan were playing with barbies, while Andy was picking at the grass and Tommy was reading a book from the Boxcar Children series. Nora smiled at the younger woman and seet a seat between Meghan and Nina.

"Thanks for watchin' them while I talked to Hershel and Rick. I appreciate it. " Nora crossed her legs, playing with the grass below her as she spoke.

"Not a problem. They said your name is Nora?" Maggie gestured to the kids.

Nora bit on the inside of her cheek and nodded her head. "The one and only. They introduced themselves, right?" Nora gestured to the youngest child- she had curly red hair that looked like fire against her pale skin. "This is Meghan. She's four." The teacher turned to the brown haired girl who had big doe-like chocolate colored eyes. "This is Nina. She's six." Nora looked over at Andy, his blonde hair hanging in his face as he looked down at the grass. "That over there is Andrew. We call him Andy, though. He's seven." Finally, Nora turned to Tommy. His dark colored hair peeked out from behind the book he was reading. "The book worm over there is Tommy. He's eight."

"Nice to meet ya'll," Maggie gave a small smile after being introduced to all of the children.

"So- does your family own the farm? Or did you guys come here after the out break?" Nora cocked her head to the side, curiously. The farm seemed like the perfect place to relocate to in times like this.

"We own the farm. I've been here since the day I was born." Maggie stood up and dusted her pants off. "I have to go- feel free to introduce yourself to the others." The short haired woman strutted off towards the farm house.

Nora turned her attention from Maggie to the kids. All of them had suffered lost. But, despite losing their parents and their families, they're still able to sit there and play. They were strong, stronger than Nora. She could feel the weight of the events rubbing down on her. It was like she couldn't breath- Nora had to pull through this, though. To these kids, she was their mother now. She had to be stronger than all of them. But could she do it?

Nora was pulled out of her thoughts when a woman with short grey hair approached them. The woman cleared her throat, looking down at Nora. The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts. Nora looked up at the woman and used her left hand to block the sun from her eyes.

"Hello. I'm Nora," She held her right hand out to shake the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Carol." The woman- probably a few years older than Nora, shook her hand. Nora gestured her to sit down at the free spot between Andy and Tommy, where Maggie had been. Carol took a seat, wearily. "Are all of these kids yours?" Carol asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh- heavens no." Nora shook her head. "I'm one of their teachers. I ran the after school programs to watch them at the local high school. The day it was my turn to watch, the outbreak started. I was the only one there to watch these kids. I guess you can say their mine now." Nora smiled when Meghan climbed into her lap, the Barbie in tow. "This is Meghan. That's Nina, Andy and Tommy." She introduced the kids. "Mind me asking if your a miss or misses?" Nora turned back to Carol.

"I-I was married. Ed didn't make it. Miss." Carol looked away, as if she was recalling the night.

"Well, everyone this is miss Carol. What do you say?" Nora looked at the kids- who all in turn mumbled a hello and nice to meet you.

"Miss Carol, do you have any kids?" Nina asked the older woman from across the circle.

"Yes, I do.." Carol frowned, looking at the ground. "Sophia was scared off by some walkers. She ran into the forest. We have a search party out looking for her still."

"I'm so sorry, Carol. I'm sure she'll show up just fine. We didn't run into many biters on the way here." Nora felt a tug at her heart. If one of the kids were scared off by a biter, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Biters? We call them walkers.. I sure hope you're right, Nora." Carol let out a sigh.

Nora pursed her lips, not knowing what she could stay to comfort the woman. She barley knew her, but she felt bad that she had lost her child. After all- Carol already lost her husband, and now her daughter? Just knowing that she was out there, somewhere probably made Carol sick to her stomach. Nora folded her hands and put them in front of Meghan. She sat her chin on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon enough, and all of the kids can play together and find some peace in a time like this."

Carol mumbled a thanks and stood up from her spot. She wiped her eyes and rushed off towards the RV. Nora let out a small sigh and leaned back. That was just great. She's trying to meet the group, befriend them- do something so that the group will trust her and allow her and the kids to stay, but all she managed to do was accidentally bring up bad memories for the woman. All she could do was hope that it wasn't as bad when she meets the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I really hope I don't sound annoying. I just want to make sure that we're all on the same page. If you guys like the story, don't be afraid to review, alert or leave a favorite! I mean- you don't have to, but seeing positive feed back from the viewers inspires me to continue!

**Chapter Six**

That night, Rick had brought Nora and the kids a tent to sleep in. The kids weren't as comfortable, but Nora was able to convince them that it was as if they were camping. Nora sat between Nina and Andy, trying to relax. She couldn't, though. Sleeping in the middle of an open field wasn't safe. Quietly, Nora pulled herself up and unzipped the tent flap. On the way out, she grabbed her hammer. She thought that the group would of taken it- but apparently she wasn't a threat. If she was alone, Nora would of been offended. But with the kids glued to her side, she was greatful to be seen as a damsel in distress.

Carefully, Nora zipped the tent back up once she was outside. The kids inside were huddled together, sleeping soundly. They'd be fine if Nora left them for a few minutes. She stood up straight, and looked around the sleep. It was dead quiet. Everyone else was asleep either in the farm house, their own tents or the RV. Nora narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to adjust to the darkness. From the looks of it, nothing was outside. Not a walker, as the group called them, in sight.

Nora looked up at the sky. For once, she could see the stars. Thinking back to before the outbreak, it was nearly impossible to see anything in the night sky. The stars twinkled across the night sky, creating a false feeling of hope for anyone who might be gazing up at the sky. For once, Nora couldn't help but think back to her family. Was her mom and dad alive? Were they safe? What about her younger sister, Jill? Did she make it to another group, one that could keep her safe?

Nora was snapped out of her reverie by a low whistle. She snapped her head from the direction it came. On top of the RV was none other than Sheriff Rick. He gestured at her with two fingers to head over. She rubbed the back of her neck and headed over to the old, beat down RV. She grabbed onto the flimsy ladder and pulled herself up. Her calfs ached as she climbed the metallic steps. It had been months since she was outside, and so far she was feeling it. She was outside for only a couple hours in the day, and she already felt it.

"Hello Rick," Nora greeted him as she took the last step onto the RV's roof. She had to admit, it was a nice set up. The RV had a small umbrella and a lawn chair. "Keeping watch?" Nora asked, taking a quick glance at the binoculars that hung from around his neck.

"Yeah- I figured the others could use the day to rest. We only got here a few days ago, and everyone's been too on edge to sleep or relax." Rick turned from Nora, scanning the farm with his stormy eyes. Nora had to admit- Rick was pretty handsome. She'd never admit it to him, but he looked good in a uniform.

"That's nice of you. Thanks for letting us use the tent. The kids are pretending that they're out camping." Nora gave a sad smile. "Thank you again, for allowing us to say. You don't know how conflicted I was about coming here. At first I was really excited. It's getting hard watching all four of them with the constant threat outside of our windows. I thought you guys would help us, especially since I have the kids. But driving up here I wasn't so sure. I started to doubt myself."

"It's not a problem. I'd want someone to help me the same way. My boy's inside. There was an accident. He got shot- but he should be fine. Hershel was able to operate on him, now all we do is gotta wait for him to wake up. My wife, Lori- I'm not sure if you've met her yet. She's inside with him." Rick explained.

"God- I'm sorry to hear. That's horrible. At least he'll be okay. You and your wife are very lucky that he's okay. If one of my kids got shot I'd lose it." Nora shook her head, folding her arms against her stomach. "Both you and Carol shouldn't have to go through this. Kids getting hurt and lost- it's sick." Nora looked out at the forest's edge. She couldn't help but wonder if Carol's daughter was out there, alive. Was it possible?

"I talked to the others about you stayin'," Rick changed the subject. "It's hard to travel with so many kids.." He trailed off.

"I-It won't be that hard," Nora quickly spoke up. She couldn't allow such a trivial thing to ruin their chances of survival. "Please- I got here just fine with them. They're quiet, quick- they listen to direction. Believe me, how do you think we lasted this long?" Nora pleaded with the man, hoping he'd understand.

"We haven't decided yet- so calm down for now. If you can't stay with the group, we won't just dump you guys out there with nothing. I'm sure that the others will agree that we can't just leave you and a bunch of kids to fend for themselves. We aren't heartless." Rick pulled the binoculars to his eyes, scanning the tree line for anything out of the ordinary.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I seem pushy- you jut don't understand.. We were locked up in that school for so long... People showed up. A group to help everyone. B-But it wasn't smart. I kept the kids inside. People brought their sick family members to the group of doctors and nurses. It was so stupid, though. They turned into those, what do you call them? Walkers? They turned into walkers and just attacked everyone. That's why it was so badly overran. The kids and I only got out because your friend distracted the walkers with the noise his car made."

"Must of been hard, watching it all. Especially trying to explain it all to the kids. Explaining it to Sophia and Carl was the hardest thing to do. Explaining to them that the world gone to shit and it ain't getting better any time soon.." Rick let out a sigh. "You should go get some sleep." The sheriff turned from Nora and headed towards the front of the RV, going back to keeping watch.

Nora didn't say anything she unfolded her arms and climbed down the RV ladder and ehaded back over to their tent. At least someone was able to understand what she'd have to deal with this whole time. Maybe these people would welcome them into their group with open arms? Rick seemed to be willing to allow them to stay with the group. Nora wasn't a religious one, but she practically prayed to God that this all would work out.

When Nora got back to the tent, the kids were still asleep. Nora crawled into the small tent and took her place back between the kids. She laid back on the group, looking at the top of the tent. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please, spare us from this screwed up world." She muttered under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Holy cow, this is my most viewed story yet! I'm so happy! Quick thanks to Hottieanimegurl, Girlincognitio99, MariLucia, Ruri7533, StarReader2009, mellbell12123 ( That was my nickname in middle school!), speedy964, nurseratchet, RedHotChillyStepper2008, allhypedup, and nachobeat823 for the reviews, favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me! You all are so freakin' amazing. :) Also- I wanted to note that I saw that there is another little girl named Meghan in season 4 of TWD. I had no clue! My family is sort of on hard times, so we don't have cable right now. I had no clue that there was another Meghan, or I would of named the one in my story something else. It's a little late now, so I'm just going to leave it. I just wanted to point it out so no one is confused. The Meghan I'm talking about in my story is completely different from the one in season 4.

**Chapter Seven**

To say that Nora Evans didn't get a lot of sleep after speaking to Rick would be an understatement. She sat up all night, worrying about the future that the kids and herself would have to face if Rick was to deny them access to the group. They couldn't go back to the school. It was probably filled with more Walkers than there way when they left! They could always try to get to Fort Benning, but she didn't have a clue what they'd face there. Nora gave up on trying to sleep. She had been laying there for hours, staring at the roof of the tent. She pulled herself up and crawled out of the small tent door.

Outside, the sun steadily rose. A beautiful pink colored sky washed over the farm as the new day began. Nora took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet earthly scent that the farm possessed. She straightened her back up and closed her eyes, letting all of her other senses paint a picture of the farm in her mind. Nora opened her eyes slowly when she was greeted by the smell of fresh beans cooking. Her stomach growled in a beast like matter that caused Nora to blush. She snapped her head around, relieved to see that no one had heard the ruckus her stomach was making. Nora rested her pale hand against her stomach. She hadn't ate anything in three days, she had been trying to hold out on eating anything since they were running low on food back at the school.

Slowly, everyone else began to wake up. A woman with midlength blonde hair that was lazily thrown into a pony tale was leaving the RV. In the tent a few feet away from her own, Carol had waken up and was getting ready. Nora turned back to her own tent, figuring it was time for the kids to get up. Besides, she wanted to go in and help the other ladies cook. It was the least she could do.

Nora peeked her head into the blue tent, "Wakey, wakey. The sun is shinning." She woke the children up gently from their sleep. She was glad that at least they were able to rest easily. "Let's get up and about! We have work to do."

The kids didn't seem too willing to get up, but after awhile Nora was able to coax them out. Nora lifted Nina up and carried the young girl towards the farm house, with all the others grogily stumbling behind her like a bunch of Walkers. Nora let out a small sigh, hoping that if they had to go out on their own the kids wouldn't be so relaxed. It was good to be relaxed, but if they were like this with only Nora to defend them, they wouldn't get very far.

Once they got to the farmhouse, Nora knocked softly on the door. She didn't want to just walk on in. Even if it was the apocolypse, she wanted to be polite. Especially to the people who took her and the kids in.

"Mornin'!" Maggie answered the door, pulling it open so the five of them could walk on inside.

"Good morning to you too, Maggie. I smelt the food and figured you guys could use some help cookin'. I might as well make myself useful right?" The older woman shrugged, hoping she could prove that she wasn't useless.

"Sure, why not? We could always use another pair of hands." Maggie led them through the living room and into the rather large kitchen.

Nora told the kids to gather around the table, and keep themselves preoccupied as she helped Maggie and the other lady she hadn't met cook. The children listened, without a second command. Nora followed Maggie into the kitchen where a spread of food was laid out. Beans, eggs and bread was laid out- all to be cooked for the rest of the group. Nora got down to work and helped make a bunch of scrambled eggs out of the six they had. While cooking, she got to know the other woman as Lori. Nora couldn't help but admit- she was jealous. Lori was rather pretty, and had a handsome husband. It was like they were a trophy couple. The only problem was that their boy was in bed, hurt from a bullet wound. Lori told the story of what happened a few days ago, fighting back tears. All the while the children listened.

"Miss Nora!" Nina whined from the kitchen table.

"Yes?" Nora called over her shoulder, whisking the eggs and milk in a large bowl.

"Can we make some get well soon cards for Carl?" The young girl pointed at the paper and crayons that Tommy bought with them up to the house.

Nora looked over at Lori, who gave a small sad smile. She turned back to the kids, "Yeah. I'm sure he'd love to see 'em when he wakes up.

"You have some fine kids with you, Nora." Lori said from across the kitchen, burning pieces of toast on a small gasoline cooker.

"Thanks. I'm sure Carl's an amazing kid," Nora smiled at the woman, hoping that the kind gestures herself and the kid's have been doing could have her sway the other's opinions on if they could stay.

The once overwhelming feeling of fear and regret towards the situation slowly began to go away. The kids had all made Carl a 'get well soon' card, and Nora was able to help with chores around the farm. She helped with cooking, washing clothes, and even helped check up on the chickens whenever she got the chance. The group seemed to be opening up to them- at least, from Nora's view they were. Maybe going to the farm wasn't such a bad idea after all? It was risky, but it seemed like things were finally swaying Nora's way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I really wanted to thank you guys! This is the most popular that one of my stories have ever been. I appreciate it to the moon and back! I'll try to start adding in some of Nora's past without giving it all away at once. Also, be warned- I have something planned! It might happen in the next chapter or two. I'm not too sure. You'll see, though! :)

**Chapter Eight**

_ Nora sat on a long, oak bench with her head down low and her hands tangled together in her lap. The room fell silent as the preacher asked for a moment of silence, the only noise was the heavy rain pounding on the cement outside. Nora felt sick to her stomach- her eyes hurt from crying to much, and she felt as if she'd throw up at any minute. She pinched her wrist in frustration. She had to regain herself- she had to be strong. Slowly, Nora lifted her head. She pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder, looking ahead of herself. A large casket was propped up on a white table. It had been covered in flowers. Lilies, roses, and dandelions covered the wooden bed, giving it almost a serene look. To the left of the casket, the local preacher stood at a podium, saying a small prayer for the dearly departed woman._

_ That was when Nora lost it- tears started to cascade down her cheeks. She cried out of anger and pain. Why, of all people, did Nora's mother have to be the one killed? A random gunman had attacked the local hair salon, and out of everyone to get hurt, Nora's mother was the only one to die. Her mother wasn't that young. Hell, Nora was thirty now- but still, her mother hadn't deserved to die when she was only half way through her life._

"Miss Nora?" An innocent voice called out to her.

Nora was snapped out of her dreams by the familiar voice. Her eyes shot over to where the voice had come from. Meghan sat on the ground, looking up at the teacher with a concerned look on her face. Nora frowned slightly and pulled her hand up to her cheek. She had been crying in her sleep. The last time Nora woke up crying was a few months after her mother's death.

"Sorry, bad dream." Nora shook her head and gave the child a small smile, trying to forget the nightmare that plagued her dreams. "Thanks for waking me up."

Nora pulled herself up off the ground and headed out of the tent, with the children in tow. The familiar scent of cooked squirrel wafted through the field. Over by the fire, most of the group sat picking away at their breakfast. Dale waved over at Nora and the kids to come over and join them in the small 'feast'. Without a second thought, Nora headed right on over. For some reason she felt extra weak today, and couldn't help but hope that if she got some food into her systems that she'd do better.

"Mornin' you guys," Nora put on a semi-fake smile. She took a seat on one of the logs and helped the kids get situated on the other side of the log.

Dale and Daryl helped pass out squirrels to the kids, and Nora ended up sharing with Meghan. She had to admit, she never in her life thought she'd eat squirrels. But hey, it wasn't that bad. It sort of tasted like chicken. The group was enjoying the small peaceful moment when an out-of-breath Glenn ran up to the camp fire. He pulled his hat off and swung it in the direction of the house.

"Carl's awake," Glenn finally said after he caught his breath.

"Can we go see him!" Tommy perked up at the mention of Carl's name. Nora knew that Tommy had longed for a friend around his age, and she only hoped that him and Carl would get along.

"Let Mrs. and Mr. Grimes have some space with their boy, okay? After you finish eating your squirrel you guys can go grab your cards and we'll head up there." Nora quipped to Tommy, not wanting to ruin any private time the small family inside was having.

To say the kids ate quickly was an understatement. They were once picky about eating squirrel, but now the four of them were practically inhaling the small hunk of meat off the scewer. By the time Nora finished her own, the kids were sitting at her feet with big puppy dog eyes, waiting to get the okay to grab their 'get well soon' cards. The woman couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. She finally sighed in defeat, and allowed them to run off and grab the cards. Nora watched them run through the field before she finally pulled herself up off the log, suddenly aware of how sore her back was from lying on the floor for so long last night.

"They sure do make you happy, don't they?" Carol asked from the left side of the fire pit.

Nora watched the kids practically jump into the tent to hunt out their presents for Carl. After a moment Nora nodded her head, "I really do. You have no idea. I don't know what I'll do without them." She hoped with all her heart that nothing would happen to them. She couldn't let it out, though. Nora felt as if as soon as she admitted that they're the reason she lasted this long, that something bad would happen. Nora felt a weight on her shoulders at just the thought. The teacher bit down on the inside of her cheek and looked towards the farm house. Nora just wished that things would get back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: I don't want to spoil anything, but after this chapter you might love to hate me. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys as soon as I can! Also, sorry for the sort of slow updates the past few days. I've had finals all week! Good news, though. We had to write a historical fiction for my Honors U.S. History class. Guess who got a perfect score! This girl. I've been busy rewriting it a hundred times, which was why I hadn't update yesterday. So, here's a second update since I missed yesterdays! Thanks to all the new people who have reviewed, alerted and/or favorited it. You guys rock!

**Chapter Nine**

Nora and the kids had been at the farm for a little over a week now. It finally seemed like she was able to rub off on the whole group. She had hoped that she would be able to convince them that all the kids wouldn't be a burden, and it finally seemed like Rick- who seemed to be either really busy or avoiding her, would allow her and the kids to stay in their group of misfits.

Nora sat cross-legged in front of Meghan. She held in her hands the young girls wild red hair. Nora began to braid the younger girl's hair, seperating the lion-like mane into three sections. In front of Meghan, sat Nina who sat still as the youngest of the group attempted to braid her hair as well. They sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the serenity of the moment for themselves. The younger girls might not of understood it, but Nora knew that moments like these would be rare in the new world they were thrusted into.

Suddenly, Nora could make out Shane's voice, shouting at someone. She paused for a moment, her eyes shooting to the nylon flap of the tent. Just as she was about to say something, Nora was interuppted by several shots.

"Could a living person survive that, Hershel?" The voice shouted in anger.

Nora knew exactly what he was talking about. It was a walker. "Kids, stay here. Don't leave the tent, okay?" She shot a hard look over at Tommy who looked up from the toy truck he was playing with. "Tommy, make sure they stay put. I'm going to go check what that was about."

The yelling continued at Nora left the tent. She grabbed a hold of her hammer on her way out, and made sure to zip the tent's flap closed. When she turned to the scene in front of her, she couldn't believe it. In the middle of the field stood most, if not- the whole group. Everyone was holding guns, staring at what Hershel and Rick was holding onto. As Nora approached the group she could make out two walkers on the end of what Nora assumed to be a stick that animal control used to keep animals restrained.

"What the hell?" Nora asked, shooting a look at T-Dog who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm done with this," Shane pulled up the gun and shot both of the walkers in their heads. Hershel fell to the ground in response, an agonizing look on his face. "I'm not going to sit here like ducks, when there's a threat right in our back yard!" Shane bellowed. He pointed his gun towards the barn. "Now who's with me?"

It was dead silent. No one responded to what the now-crazed Shane had to say. They found out a few days ago that the barn was filled with walkers, but they didn't do anything just yet. Shane stormed off to the barn and pulled a hatchet from his belt. He began wacking away at the metal chain that kept the walkers and the group seperated.

"S-Shane, stop!" Nora called out, stepping closer to the barn. Slowly, everyone began to surround the barn in fear of what was to come.

After a few minutes of hacking away, the chain broke. Shane pulled open the door and took a step back, allowing the walkers to come out. Slowly, the walkers began to stumble out. The farm began to fill with groaning and growling coming from their undead counterparts. No one had a choice, everyone who had a gun began to shoot at the walkers. It was too late, Hershel might not of liked it but they couldn't just sit back and let the farm get overran by walkers. Nora stuck back by Lori, who was holding a scared Carl behind her back.

"Mommy?" Meghan's voice rang from behind Nora's back.

The woman snapped around to see the young red head looking at walkers in front of them. She followed the girl's eye line to one of the few walkers left. It was a woman, wearing a soft white dress. Before anyone could stop her, Meghan slipped through the crowd and just barley out of Nora's grasp. It happened so fast, no one could stop her. Just as Meghan reached the walker that once was her mother, she was grabbed and bit into. Meghan cried out in pain, her pink shirt becoming soaked in blood in her left shoulder. Someone shot the walker, killing it before it could do anymore damage.

Nora felt tears swell in her eyes. She ran towards the small girl as quickly as her legs could carry her. She collapsed on the grass next to her, taking the fragile girl in her arms.

"No, no. Not not, this can't be happening." Nora muttered, taking the small girls in her arms. She began to walk back and forth, holding the girl close to her frame. Nora watched as the young girl gasped for air, looking up at Nora with cold eyes. Nora began to pet her hair with her left hand, trying to keep the girl calm. "Shh.." She muttered, attempting to sooth the crying girl. The injury wasn't that big, but Nora could tell she'd bleed out.

Nora ignored the world around her. She heard another gun shot followed by Carol's sobs, but she didn't bother to look. Her own world was slowly falling apart in front of her. Nora leaned down and kissed Meghan on her forehead, noting how hot it was burning. Nora felt a hand weigh down on her shoulder. She looked over to see Rick looking down at her sympathetically. Nora shook her head, turning back to Meghan.

"C-Can you tell me a story?" The girl fought for her breath, fighting out the words. It took her about two minutes, but she finally got the question out.

"Of course, of course." Nora took a hold of her hand, stroking the top of it with her thumb. "There once was a princess named M-Meghan," Nora spoke between her sobs. Her face was numb from all the crying. She couldn't even feel herself crying anymore, but by how wet her shit was she could only assume she was.

Nora wasn't even half way through the story when Meghan closed her eyes slowly. She wasn't even sure if she was still alive, but Nora couldn't stop. After the story, Nora gently shook the girl. "M-Meghan?" She whispered. "Meghan, wake up. Please, wake up." She mumbled, praying to God that the nightmare would be over.

"Nora, I'm sorry... She's gone." Rick spoke from behind her.

Nora couldn't move, though. She couldn't bring herself to lay the little girl that she had been so close to on the ground. Rick practically had to drag her from the girl's body. Finally she stood up and was soon escorted by Andrea back to her tent. God- how was she going to tell Nina, Andy and Tommy? They all had been so close. Nora let out another wail in pain. Her stomach, eyes, throat- everything ached, especially her heart. Meghan was almost like her daughter. Of course she never had any, but it was the closest to one she's ever had. Andrea unzipped the tent for Nora and asked her to step in. Just as she was about to, one last shot rang throughout the farm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: So, we've reached chapter 10! Here we are. For all of you sitting there, violently twitching (I'm takin' about you- Guest!) don't worry. Everything I do is for a reason, okay? You'll see why I killed off Meghan. I had more than one reason. I also wanted to let you guys know I have a new TWD fan fiction out! It's a Glenn/OC! Would you mind checking it out and telling me what you guys think? Anyway, on with the chapter! Sorry if it's short, I really have to go but I wanted to finish this chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

The kids were huddled up in the farthest corner of the tent, a look of pure horror crossed their face as they saw Nora's blood soaked shirt. Nina began to cry uncontrollably, asking questions that Nora had no energy for. The older woman grabbed another top off of her stack of clothes. She slipped on the dark fabric over her blood soaked shirt. Under her new shirt, she was able to slip off the old one. She threw it in the opposite corner of the tent. When she looked back up at the kids, Nora began to cry again. She cried for poor Meghan, for Nina, Andy, and Tommy for losing their friend, she cried for Carl losing Sophia, and for Hershel and his family offically losing Hershel's wife.

"Miss Nora, are you okay?" Tommy asked, on the verge of tears. Next to him, Andy began to cry as well.

"N-No," Nora shook her head. She couldn't lie to them. She was exhausted. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her.." Nora crawled over to them, and took the kids in her arms. "Meghan's with her family now." Nora kissed the top of Nina's head, attempting to soothe the girl. Her efforts were a failure, though. Now all of the kids were crying.

The four of them sat in the tent, with nothing but their own crying to listen to. After a few minutes, Nora pulled back from them. "We need to be strong. Meghan is in a better place now. Think of it that way. She's with her family, and her loved ones."

"In Heaven..." Andy trailed off. Nora nodded her head.

They were in there for probably hours. Nora hadn't kept count. She just tried to sit there for the kids, to give them a shoulder to cry on. After awhile, it got dark and the kids cried themselves to sleep. Nora pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to calm down her breath. She had one job. She had to protect those kids. She promised the school, their families, herself, and most importantly herself. Nora was drifting into a soundless sleep when she heard it.

"Nora?" It was a hush call from outside the tent. It sounded like Rick, but Nora wasn't that sure.

The teacher pulled herself off of the ground and headed to the flap of the tent. She unzipped it and peaked her head out. Sure enough, Rick was standing a few feet from the flap. "Yes?" She croacked out. Her throat was sore from all her crying.

"Can you come out? I need to talk to you." A wave of concern washed over his face when he saw Nora. She was a mess. She had changed shirts, but her face and arms was still covered in blood.

"Sure, Rick." Nora fumbled with the zipper of the tent. She unzipped the rest of it and stepped out. Nora made sure the kids were asleep before zipping up the tent flap.

"Let's walk. Dale is on watch right now." Rick instructed her, beckoning her to follow.

Nora obligued, following the officer through the grass field. A few cows were out grazing, but other than that it was completely silent. The barn doors had been closed, and someone cleaned up the bodies. Nora felt a pang of sadness when she thought of Meghan's small, frail body.

"I'm sorry what happened today. I shouldn't of agreed to helping Hershel. I just didn't think things would turn out the way they did..." Rick rubbed the back of his neck, as if pained.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should of watched Meghan better. I was so close to stopping her. I was about to grab her, but she slipped out of my reach." Nora spotted a swinging bench. She pictured Hershel and his wife sitting on it, looking over their own slice of heaven before everything went down hill. "Mind if we sit over there?" Nora was exhausted beyond belief. Her whole body ached. Rick nodded, and she lead the way over to the swing. She took a seat on the old, wooden bench.

"Don't ever blame yourself. You kept that girl alive as long as you could. You did the best you could, and that's what counts. You're strong." Rick leaned forward on the bench, causing them to rock backwards.

"She died in my arms, Rick." Nora looked up at the bright, full moon. "All I could do was try to comfort her as she bled to death. It was slow and painful. She spectated all this time, wondering what happened to her mom. Meghan would always say to the others. 'My momma's fine. She's just running a little late. She's not that good at driving.' But she wasn't. She was one of those monsters." Nora spat out with frustration. She felt the tears began to roll down her cold cheek, once again.

Rick didn't answer. All he did was reach his left arm over her, and squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. Nora would of normally slid farther away, especially because of Lori, but she just couldn't. She needed this reassurance. Nora leaned her head on Rick's shoulder, silently crying. Nora began to slowly close her eyes, and soon she was consumed with darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The warm Georgian sun beat down hard that morning. Nora had awoken to the sun simmering against her skin. At first, the woman was confused. How did she get outside? After a moment of looking around and realizing that she was on the bench swing, she realized what happened. Her face quickly turned a beet red when once she recalled that she had fallen asleep on Rick while she was crying last night. She must of looked pathetic! Nora's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Nora looked over to her right. Rick had already left- probably hours earlier to his wife and son. She couldn't help but let a frown tug on her lips. Last night she felt extremely comfortable and safe- more than she ever has in the past several months.

The school teacher sucked in a deep breath and stood up. Her back hurt slightly from sleeping on the bench, but no more than it had before when she slept on the floor tent. She turned back towards the farm house and camp. It must of been still pretty early. Dale was keeping watch on top of the RV, Maggie was collecting eggs, and Lori was sitting by the fire preparing breakfast. Nora pushed herself to head in Lori's direction. During the small walk towards the other woman, memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back to Nora. She couldn't cry, though. Her face was too numb, and it felt as if she was out of tears. Nora tried her best to push the memories into the back of her head. She made herself look extremely weak yesterday. She couldn't be crying in front of the other group members, especially not the kids.

"Morning, Lori." Nora greeted when she was close enough for her to hear.

"Same to you, Nora." The woman had a scowl plastered on her face, and Nora could see she was ticked off.

"Um, do you need help?" The blonde, shorter woman gestured to the cans of food in front of Lori. She had taken out two cans of beans and was mixing them in a large pot.

"Oh, no. You go ahead and relax. I'm sure you've had a hard enough time." Lori spat bitterly. " Go take a walk or something." The woman looked away from Nora, and began to mix the beans with force.

Nora didn't reply. She headed in the opposite direction of Lori. She had seen her and Rick last night, didn't she? Nora pulled her hands up to her stomach and began to pick at her cuticles with regret and anger. She shouldn't of fallen alseep on a married man's shoulder! That was probably one of the biggest rules in the girl code. Nora's finger began to bleed from her picking at the skin.

"Damn it," Nora mumbled. She wiped the small amount of blood on her shirt, and kept on walking.

Nora spotted Rick standing by Shane's car, leaning over the hood and studying the map that had been laid out on it. His cop's uniform had a small amount of blood on it, and his hair was in a disarray. Nora studied the man as he began to use his right pointer finger to make a trail through the map. She knew they went out to get Hershel yesterday after he ran off to the bar because of the whole walker incident. Rick, Shane and Glenn ended up coming up with some kid, but she wasn't sure what had happened to him. Nora only knew that much because after sitting in the tent crying for so long, she had to use the restroom. Nora sucked in her breath and gathered all her courage, and headed in his direction.

"What are you mapping?" Nora asked from the left side of the truck. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"We decided that the kid we found the other day is going to be dropped off in a random location- as far away from the farm as possible. Ya know, so he can't find his way back. I'm trying to find the best place to drop him off," Rick explained, his eyes flickered from the map to Nora.

She nodded her head, deciding not to reply to it. She had nothing to really say. Since Nora didn't do any of the fighting, she felt like it wasn't her place to make such big decisions. There was a pregnant pause between the two.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night..." Nora began, "I wasn't thinking. I felt like my life was crumbling around me. I guess the realization of the situation we're in just finally hit me when Meghan died."

"Don't worry about it. I was worried last night. The whole group was upset. Not that I'm playing off what happened to you." Rick shook his head, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Lori's mad at me. I think she saw me crying on your shoulder last night," Nora blurted out. There was a chance Lori was just mad at someone else, but Nora's nerves got to the best of her. "If not, she heard something. I really should of acted more appropriately. Especially since you're married."

"Lori and I haven't been doing too good," Rick crossed his arms, stepping compeltely away from the map now. "When I first found her we were doing good. Things are just- worn out right now between her and I." A small frown snuck onto his face, but he quickly recompossed himself.

"Oh... I-I should go. You know, check on the kids..." Nora waved goodbye to Rick, and turned around.

Nora couldn't help but try to depict what he said. Things were bad between him and Lori? Did it have anything to do with the way Shane would shoot longing glances at her? NOra had noticed how Shane was around her when she first got to camp, but she didn't question it. Nora headed back over to the medium sized tent. She felt eyes burning into the back of her skull as she crossed the field. Self-conciously, Nora looked around trying to find who it was. Lori was now burning the beans over the fire, glaring at her. The beans began to smoke a bit, and Lori quickly turned her attention back to it. Nora let out a groan. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
